THE WRESTLING MATCH
by Donna McIntosh
Summary: Slash What happens when wrestling turns into tickling.


Title: THE WRESTLING MATCH

Author: STARKSY AND HUTCH

Genre: Slash

Rating: NC – 17

Warning: M/M

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me; I make no money off them.

Summery: Just a little wrestling match between friends.

THE WRESTLING MATCH

"No…don't…Starsky! That's not fair! Don't tickle!" Hutch squirmed franticly trying to break Starsky's hold but it was no use. He had him this time and he had him good; he couldn't get loose. He had had Starsky in a beautiful hammer lock and was about to claim victory when Starsky decided to change their friendly wrestling match into an out and out free-for-all.

"Who says tickling isn't allowed?" Starsky asked innocently digging his fingers into Hutch's ribs. "Just show me in the rule book where it says no tickling and I'll quit."

"No..Starsk…Come on now. You know I can't take that. Cut it out!" Hutch begged and tried valiantly to escape.

"The great Detective Ken Hutchinson! Is he afraid of a .45? Nooooo. Is he afraid of a sawed off shot gun? Nooooo. You realize, Hutch, all a criminal would have to do to get the best of you is this?" He renewed his assault on Hutch's body; following him as he tried to crawl out of reach.

"Starsk…" he begged, out of breath from wrestling and laughing. "Please…It's not fair!" He protested.

Fight back as he might, there was just no way he could counter Starsky's attack. Starsky was one of those weird people who just wasn't ticklish. No matter how Hutch tried, or where, it didn't faze Starsky.

He rolled over on his back and tried grabbing Starsky's hands. "Please, don't! Anything but that!" he begged.

This was what Starsky had been waiting for. He hadn't been doing so well in the wrestling match and was eager to change the game. Now he had Hutch right where he wanted him; underneath him and begging for mercy.

"Anything?" Starcky asked mischievously. A million thoughts crossed his mind in a split second. Which one should he try? It was a delicious sensation of power.

"Anything!" Hutch promised emphatically aching for the tickling to stop.

Starsky took Hutch's hands that had been grasping at his and pinned them behind Hutch's back. Hutch was helpless now; flat on his back with Starsky straddling him.

"What are you going to do?" Hutch asked nervously, realizing just how vulnerable his position was.

"Hmmmm" Starsky grinned devilishly. "You said 'anything', remember?"

"Well sure, but I didn't mean ANYTHING! I just meant…any 'little' thing."

"How about this?" Starsky asked nuzzling his cheek against Hutch's.

"Nice. Kinda like a puppy I used to have when I was a kid." Hutch answered. "Will you let me up now?"

"I'm not through yet." Starsky mumbled nibbling down the side of Hutch's neck. "Your puppy ever do this?"

Hutch shivered and giggled uncomfortably. "Yeah, I guess he did. Something like that anyway."

"How about this?" Starsky darted his tongue into Hutch's ear; ran it lightly around the edge and sucked gently on the ear lobe.

"Hey, cut that out! What are you trying to do?" Hutch squirmed but couldn't loosen Starsky's grip on him.

"Mmmmmm Don't really know yet." Starsky mumbled still nursing on the ear lobe. "This really bother you?"

"Come on now, Starsk. If you want to wrestle; we'll wrestle but tickling and this…just isn't fair!"

Starsky pulled back his head looking wounded to the core. "You don't want me sucking on your ear?"

"NO, I don't!" Hutch answered, relieved and certain that now that he had made his position perfectly clear, that Starsky would quit the fooling around and get back to the wrestling. He was becoming increasingly uncomfortable in this position and didn't like at all being so vulnerable.

"OK", Starsky said, being naturally easy to get along with and dropped his head to the side of Hutch's neck, giving him a beautiful hickey.

"Starsky! Starsk!" Hutch struggled violently but couldn't unseat Starsky.

"Whatsa matter? What's a few hickeys between friends?" He proceeded to make several more in the same general area.

Hutch decided to try a different tactic. He surely wasn't going to overcome Starsky by force; not from this position. He lay perfectly still; didn't move a muscle.

"Whatsa matter? You faint or something?" Starsky looked earnestly into Hutch's eyes.

Hutch tried to use his sternest manner. "LET ME UP FROM HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"Whew!" Starsky laughed. "Man, I thought I was doing you so good you swooned on me!"

Hutch couldn't keep a straight face any longer. "Will you get off of me, you big lug! You're not exactly a feather weight, you know."

"Mmmmm Not yet, Blondie." Starsky slid his cheek back and forth against Hutch's. "I'm not ready to give you up jet yet."

"What do you mean, 'give me up'?" Hutch asked, grinning at his crazy partner's antics. He was so glad Starsky had come over today. Days off were a real pain if you had to spend them alone. Whenever Starsky came over, he could depend on it; they were going to have a great time!

Somewhere along the way, the cheek rubbing had turned into small dry little kissed trailing across Hutch's cheek, down the side of his neck, up across his chin and on to the other cheek.

"Starsk!" Hutch reprimanded but his voice was barely above a whisper. His protestations diminishing with the warmth his feelings for Starsky were generating.

"Your puppy ever do this?" Starsky's lips caught at the corner of Hutch's mouth.

"Sure; all the time," Hutch lied, trying to make light of the situation.

"Bet he wasn't as cool as me though," Starsky continued his trail of kisses.

"Actually, you're about the same." Hutch teased.

"THE SAME?" Starsky raised up outraged. "I was kissing you all over with my very best Starsky kisses! Dogs don't kiss; they lick! How could you possibly compare us?"

Hutch laughed deliciously.

"Ohhhhh. So we're being a comedian now, are we! I'll show you puppy kisses!" He began licking frantically all over the side of Hutch's face, his forehead, down his nose and a few times across the lips before he silenced Hutch's outraged shrieks by pressing his mouth down on Hutch's and holding it there.

"Puppy ever do that?" Starsky asked noticing the affect the kiss had on Hutch.

"No. He never did." Hutch answered quietly and wondered what Starsky would think when he remembered later that Hutch had told him he had never had pets of any kind.

Right now all that didn't matter. Nothing mattered but that full sensuous mouth that was coming for his again.

The End


End file.
